1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for ejecting function-aid units such as a card-type extended IC memory, a card-type hard disk apparatus, a modem card, a communication adapter card, etc. which can be attached or detached to or from an opposing apparatus such as an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attachable or detachable card-type function-aid units are widely used in notebook personal computers. Standardization of such function-aid units to achieve uniformity is in the process of being established. In a conventional apparatus for ejecting a function-aid unit from a notebook, an eject button generally protrudes near a slot of the function-aid unit, and said function-aid unit is ejected from the slot through a mechanism using an internal lever etc. when the eject button is pressed. However, such an apparatus has the disadvantages of complexity in apparatus, increase in the number of parts, and difficulty in assemble and down-sizing.